The Arrangment
by dippycippy
Summary: Peter and El have an arrangement that works perfectly for them but will Neal be able to live with one of his own. Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't Like, Please Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been such a long day for Elizabeth. She stood quietly in the corner contemplating the punishment she had just received from her husband. She knew full well that she deserved it because she was spinning out of control lately. She was snapping at Peter constantly and not that he expected her to be a house maid but she had stopped doing anything for him. She refused to cook or do his laundry for the last month. She was unsure of why she was so angry with him but as she stood contemplating, she realized she was just stressed from her business and was taking it out on him. He was being nothing but kind to her and she was treating him like dirt. It had been a long time since he had taken her in hand but today was the last straw. He came home very pleasantly and asked what was for dinner and she snapped. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself!"

She had such a stressful day and wanted nothing more than to rest when he had asked and it popped out before she even realized it. She regretted it as soon as she said it and even more so when she found herself seconds later face down across his lap with her panties around her ankles but somehow when he finished, she felt like a new woman. She knew that he loved her and they would start fresh. That was always the case and that was why their marriage was so good. Sometimes she just needed to be reined in. She leaned her head against the wall waiting for her husband to tell her to come out and that's when it happened.

"Hello Guys! I hope you don't mind but I let myself in!" As the words left Neal's mouth his eyes practically popped out of his head. "Oh my God, so sorry for barging in, I will talk to you later." He was certainly rambling but the sight of El in the corner with her bright red ass on display was not something he thought he should be seeing.

Suddenly, he heard Peter calling to him. "Neal, come into the kitchen."

To say he was stunned was the understatement of the year. "Peter, I didn't know you had a kinky side!" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Peters face made it clear that he thought that was an inappropriate statement and Neal sunk into his chair. "Neal, whether or not I have a kinky side is really none of your concern but that is not what this is and as you have seen it, I feel that a brief explanation is in order."

Neal looked baffled. If this wasn't kinky, than Peter just beat his wife. Neal wasn't one to fight but he loved Elizabeth and couldn't stand the thought that Peter had hurt her. He stood to his full height and set his jaw. "You beat your wife, I'm calling the police! Elizabeth, are you ok?" He pulled his arm back and was about to try and punch his boss, friend, handler. He was stopped quickly and was put in the arrest hold that he was so familiar with.

El came running in the kitchen, pulling up her pants as she ran. "Neal sweetie, it's ok. Peter, why don't you take Satchmo out for a bit so I can speak to Neal?"

Peter was not thrilled but he let go of Neal and began to do his wife's bidding. "Thanks buddy for trying to protect El. You are a good friend," Peter said as he left with Satch in tow.

"Sit down and let's talk."

Neal was still angry and El could see that. "Elizabeth, are you sure you are ok. Did he hurt you? I don't care if they send me back to prison; I won't let him hurt you!"

She came at him full force and gave him a long tight hug. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his head. "I promise that he didn't hurt me. He certainly hurt my behind, but I deserved it. We have an agreement!"

Neal looked at her like she was crazy. "Elizabeth, I saw your behind, do you mean to tell me that you allowed him to do that to you? I don't understand, aren't you the one in charge?"

El giggled at his statement because in most things, she probably was. "No one is in charge, honey. We are equal partners in our marriage. Sometimes, I let myself get out of control. I have a hard time controlling my impulses and my mouth. We came to an arrangement early on in our marriage that when I needed reigning in, we would handle it like this. It helped us because if not for this we would have divorced before our first anniversary. It works for us. We both feel better after and I know that he loves me and forgives me and it is better that letting the anger and guilt brew until we can't stand each other anymore. Do you understand?"

Neal was deep in thought and El had an idea of what he was thinking about. "Does this really work? I mean it seems crazy that you could get your behind beat and feel better. I don't really understand but if you say it's ok and he didn't really hurt you I guess I should apologize. And I will never walk in without ringing the bell again."

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Apologizing to Peter wouldn't hurt but you know that you are welcome here any time. You are part of our family. Thank you so much for sticking up for me."

Neal looked thoughtfully at El again. "Do you think this would work for me? I mean I feel so guilty because of some of the things I have done that Peter didn't like and sometimes I am afraid he will just give up on me. There are really no consequences for all of my misdemeanors. How long can Peter just keep covering for me and forgiving me. I know I am charming but I can't go on that forever."

El looked suspiciously happy as Neal admitted these feelings to her.

"Why are you smiling? I guess it's stupid, I mean I am not Peter's wife. Why would he care to take the time to take me in hand?"

El felt terrible that he misread her face. "Because he loves you like a son. Why else do you think he keeps covering for you? We have discussed this before and I always thought it was just what you needed but Peter thought you would report him."

Neal looked stunned. "You have discussed this before. Wow! So you think I need a spanking? Peter agrees with you?" He could see the answer on her face before she spoke it.

"Yes I do honey. So does Peter. Sometimes you don't think before you do things. You are so smart but sometimes you just don't use your brain. You put yourself in danger, and you put your freedom in danger. You need the kind of guidance that comes from a family because as far as I can see that is not something you have experience with. Other people care about you and what happens to you and if you endanger yourself or your freedom you are hurting us." Neal leapt into her arms and accepted her comfort, even though he thought he should be comforting her. It was this scene that Peter walked into.

"Has everyone calmed down now?" Peter asked as he entered the kitchen.

Neal felt ridiculous that he had thought that Peter would hurt his wife. "I am so sorry, Peter. I should know you better and I should have known that you would never hurt Elizabeth. But you must see how it looked?"

Peter Smirked. "Of course I could buddy, that's why I didn't take you down right here in the kitchen. I want to thank you again for caring so much about Elizabeth. Do you have any thoughts on this, or anything you want to ask?"

Neal figured it was now or never but suddenly he was nervous. He had never noticed before how big Peter actually was and that was not flab under that old suit. He knew he was strong because he has seen him take down criminals. Not that he ever had to take him down because he was always compliant. Plus he got a pretty good glimpse of Elizabeth's behind. Certainly didn't look like he took it easy on her. All she did was mouth off a bit. His indiscretions were on a much larger scale and as much as El seemed to think Peter loved him like a son, he loved El much more. He wasn't quite as sure now.

Elizabeth could sense his nervousness and decided to speak up. "Neal, you can discuss this with Peter, I know that you trust him. He would never hurt you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Elizabeth moved gingerly around the kitchen to begin to prepare dinner for her husband and "son", Peter spoke up. "It's been a long day hon, and I know you must be exhausted. Why don't you go up and lie down for a bit and I will order us some take out."

Elizabeth was so relieved to be able to go lay on her stomach for a while. She was disappointed that she didn't get her usual comfort after her punishment but she knew that what Peter and Neal had to discuss was more important at this moment. She smiled and gave her husband a big hug and kiss and then she turned to Neal. "Open up to each other and you will come to the right decision. We love you no matter what you decide and we will never give up on you!" She smiled and turned to leave as Peter playfully slapped her behind and she let out a yelp.

"So Neal, what do you want to discuss? You can ask me anything."

Neal certainly was not feeling brave but he did trust Peter and he decided to just suck it up and speak his mind. "I was very upset when you left and I wasn't sure if Elizabeth was trying to hide something from me but after speaking to her, she made me understand that the arrangement you have is something that works for both of you and you both feel better after. Sometimes when I screw up, the veins in your neck look like they are going to pop. I worry that I am going to send you into cardiac arrest. I think that you must be so angry that you want to send me back to prison, but you don't!"

Peter looked at him almost blankly but figured he needed to speak up. "Some days I think that my head will explode but I try and remember that most of your disobedience stems from wanting to do something great. I channel the pride so that I don't kill you. I don't want you to go back to prison. We have a great thing here and I think you can make a difference. All of that being said, I think we would have both felt better on many occasions if I had taken you back here and showed my displeasure to your behind. I would know that you received a consequence that didn't involve handcuffs and you would know that I forgave you and we would start fresh. It also might deter you from disobeying me next time around."

Neal didn't really know what to say. He had never "felt any displeasure on his behind" as Peter so aptly put it. He really never suffered any consequence for his actions until he went to prison. Somehow though he wasn't proud of himself anymore for the things he had done in the past because Peter was proud of him for the good things he did and he discovered that it was a much better feeling. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was afraid of a paddling, whipping, tanning or spanking. He wasn't sure which Peter would use on him and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. "I'm scared." That was it. In all of Neal Caffrey's eloquence and grace that was all he could get out.

Peter stood and went to Neal and put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to be afraid of consequences, but not of me. You don't have to agree to this. It certainly is not in our previous agreement which is why I never brought it up to you. Just the fact that you walked in on it, unannounced and without knocking and I didn't arrest you should show you how much you are a part of our family. Elizabeth has been telling me to bring this up for a long time but I thought you would report me. Now I see that I made a mistake because I think that even though you are scared you realize that this could work."

Neal had never felt so at a loss for words before. How do you tell your partner and friend that you want him to spank you, especially when you are not sure? "Peter, I do trust you. You know that and I do think this could work for us. I am just worried. I mean what does this kind of arrangement entail? I have never really been punished, does it hurt? That's stupid of course it hurts." All of a sudden Neal found all of his words and began rambling. "Will you punish me at work where everyone will know? Will you use your hand or a? Oh God, I can't even think about it. Will I have to stand in the corner?" Neal was breathing rapidly.

"Calm down buddy." Peter was beginning to think Neal was going to hyperventilate. "The degree of the punishment depends of the infraction and cooperation. It could be my hand or belt or paddle. It could be with pants, underwear or bare." He watched Neal's face turn pale and his eyes widen as he spoke these words. "Usually there is corner time along with the paddling. Sometimes other punishments as well. I would never punish you at work or in public. No one will ever know. I know this is a lot to take in but understand that if you do agree, there is not going to be any changing of your mind when you get in trouble. I know you will want to but that is not how it works. You really need to think about this but I want you to know that whatever you decide, I will support. I do think this is in all of our best interest but it is ultimately your decision. We want you to be around in our family for a long time and we would be devastated if you went back to prison." Peter was trying to gauge Neal's reactions but his face was unreadable.

Neal figured it was his turn to speak. Nothing was coming out. With downcast eyes, he managed only two words. "I'm hungry!"

Peter had to stifle a giggle at this point. Neal looked and acted just like a teenager who had done something really bad. "Listen bud, we don't have to talk about this anymore right now. Let's order a pizza and catch a game." He watched relief flood over his friend's face and he stood to get the phone. Neal carried two beers into the living room while Peter flipped on the Yankees game. Peter was glad that Neal seemed to relax and he figured El would be happy to not have to sit on the hard dining room chair. He felt bad that he had not comforted her and they didn't really kiss and make up so he hoped the dinner on the couch would make it up to her a bit. Usually the sitting was part of the punishment.

When El came down she was pleased at the scene in front of her. Her boys were watching a game and the coffee table was set with paper plates. She was especially grateful for not having to sit on the hard dining room chairs. She gave Peter a big kiss and thanked him for his choice of pizza in the living room. She knew that he had done it for her. "Would you boys like another beer or some wine before I sit?" they both nodded that they were good and they spent the rest of the evening laughing and having a nice time together.

As the evening got later, Neal was ready to get going. He saw and felt such love and had a sense of family that he never remembers having felt before. Elizabeth didn't seem angry with Peter and they were so happy even after what had transpired. He was not even the third wheel. He fit here. He had a place. He knew that he wanted to have that kind of peace. He stood up to go. "Well guys, it has been a lovely and strange evening. I just wanted to tell you that I would be honored to be a part of your family. You guys have such an unconditional love that I have never experienced. Since I met you guys, I have never felt that I had a home. I want you to trust me like I trust you so whatever it takes to get us to that point, I will agree to." Elizabeth and Peter got up and hugged him so hard that he could barely breathe. He loved it and he felt like he was ten years old. He felt safe.

"You know you can stay sweetie. We have plenty of room."

Neal wanted to stay but he needed some time to think. As he walked into his beautiful Manhattan apartment, he had a strange feeling come over him. One he defiantly wasn't used to. He felt lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks passed pretty uneventfully for Peter and Neal. They worked on some mortgage fraud cases and there was nothing exciting going on. Mortgage fraud and Neal don't mix and he was getting bored. Besides his boredom he was worrying about his discussion with Peter. He was unsure if Peter had felt obliged to make this arrangement and he wasn't sure where he stood as far as being part of the Burke family. Not that he thought he would move in or anything but there had really been no change. Neal obviously wasn't thinking clearly when his next thoughts popped into his head.

Peter practically had smoke coming from his ears. As El watched her husband on the phone she knew that only one person can cause this reaction from him. She knew she had to diffuse whatever this situation was and quickly.

"What happened, Hon? Or should I say, what has Neal done now?" El could hear a low growl escaping from her husband's throat. She put her hand on his chest lovingly. "Whatever he has done, we will work it out as a family!"

"El, he knows he is banned from the Frick because they thought he was casing the place last time he went. He knows that they said they would have him arrested if he went anywhere near there again. Did he really think he was fooling anyone with a hoodie and jeans? I can't believe he would do something so stupid." Peter seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Oh dear, I don't even think he likes the Frick that much. I wonder if this is a test?" El was now deep in thought. "How did you find out? He didn't get arrested, did he?"

"No Elizabeth!" Peter said a bit more sharply than he intended. "Sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you. Diana was there at a show for a new artist friend. She spotted him and called me right away." Peter's eyes opened wide. "Your right hon. It is a test. Neal knew Diana would be there tonight. She was teasing him about going there because he couldn't. He doesn't forget things like that. What am I going to do?"

El was pretty sure what Neal wanted to accomplish with his little stunt. "Well Peter if this is a test, than you better go get him and show him that you won't fail him. I would let him know that you are aware that he is testing you. Don't be too hard on him but make sure that he knows that it is unacceptable. Just make sure that you bring him back here so that he knows that we still love him. Insist he spend the night please." Elizabeth smiled brightly at her husband.

"Let's go get out little delinquent." Peter sighed as he picked up his keys.

Neal could hear footsteps approaching his roof top apartment. Suddenly he was unsure if his plan was such a great idea. He contemplated escaping. After all, he was an expert at jumping out of buildings. No sooner did these thoughts cross his mind, he heard the knock and he knew his fate was sealed.

"Who is it?" Neal tried to sound nonchalant.

"Cut the crap, and open the door!" Peter shouted from the hall way.

"I'm here, relax. What a pleasant surprise Elizabeth. I didn't expect to see you here. Let me get you some wine."

El pushed ahead of her husband and planted a kiss on the young man's check. "Sweetie, I'm not here for wine, although I could use some, but we are here to discuss your indiscretions as a family."

Neal flushed and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes came upon his face. "I don't know what you are referring to Elizabeth, but I am glad to see you anyway. It's nice to see you too Peter." He tried to ignore the enraged look on Peters face.

Peter really was trying to hold back his anger but he was at his breaking point. He lunged forward, grabbed Neal by the collar and landed three sharp swats to his denim covered behind as he propelled him into the corner. "Stay in this corner and think carefully about why you are there, whether or not lying to me is smart right now and a good reason why I shouldn't whip your behind so that you are unable to sit for a week."

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He really didn't think it would hurt that much to be swatted and that was just with a hand, over his jeans. He was about to protest but Peter's hand went up in a "Don't even think about it!" manner so his sense of self preservation kicked in and he put his head in the corner. It was difficult resisting the urge to rub his behind, but he was not about to do something so undignified.

Peter and Elizabeth sat on the small sofa and Neal could tell El was trying to calm her husband down.

"Peter, why don't we have that glass of wine while we wait? I can see if there is a beer for you."

"No thanks hon. I am not planning on leaving him there too long and I would like to take this discussion back home." Peter whispered to his wife.

Although it was only a few minutes, Neal felt as if he was in the corner for hours. He was beginning to think that he had made a huge mistake. Why was he testing them? He knew they cared about him. He wasn't sure he was ready anymore to find out just how much. Visions of Elizabeth's beet red behind were flashing before his eyes. Panic was beginning to set in and his breathing was beginning to become labored and loud. He was hoping that he could tell Peter that he changed his mind about their arrangement, but he remembered Peter saying once he agreed there was no going back. He would just have to use his charm to get out of trouble.

Peter could hear his breath and realized that his "kid" was getting himself worked up. He wanted him nervous but he didn't want him to go into a full blown panic attack. "Neal, could you please come over here?"

Very slowly and with his head down, he walked toward his "parents" and hoped for the best.

"We are not going to discuss this here, I want you to get yourself a bag and pack enough clothes to spend the week with us. That should clue you in to the first part of your punishment."

Neal looked up at Peter with his big blue eyes and made himself look as sorry as possible. "That's not necessary Peter. I don't want to put you guys out. I promise I will stay put. You can even have June check on me." He sighed for effect and looked over to El. He was not expecting the sharp thwack as Peter landed another three swats across his behind. "Hey, enough with the hitting! You're hurting me."

"I think that's the point. If you would just obey me and stop trying to con me then you could have avoided those swats. You are not deciding, I am, so I suggest that you go get a bag and be ready in five minutes or you will find out very quickly what a real paddling feels like and I promise, you will think those swats were love taps. NOW MOVE!" Somehow Peter felt a bit better.

Neal didn't need to be told twice. He ran around his apartment and in record time he was packed and ready to go!

Elizabeth was starting to feel bad. After all she started this whole thing. "Come on sweetie, let's get home. Are you hungry?" She tried her best to be cheerful. She was the good cop after all.

Once they were back at the Burke's house, El went about starting dinner and Peter invited Neal to join him in the living room. "It would be rude of me not to help Elizabeth, Peter."

"No Neal, El will cook and you can clean up. We need to talk. You can start by explaining what you were thinking when you went to the Frick. Please don't give me any bull about being interested in the exhibit. You will only be insulting my intelligence. You will be much happier tonight if you just tell me the truth." Peter now patiently waited for Neal to respond.

"You're right Peter." He watched a smile grow across Peters face. "I had no interest in the exhibit or the artist. I knew Diana would be there and I thought it would be fun to try and get one over on you. I knew that I wouldn't get arrested and if I got away with it I could chalk it up to a fun night out doing something forbidden but if she did see me then I would know where I stood. I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. I promise I will never do anything so stupid again." He was now slightly out of breath because he had rambled that out so quickly.

Peter was deep in thought at this point but knew that he couldn't leave the younger man hanging any longer. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Because you did, there will be no paddling. You will stay here for the week and only go out to go to work. There will be no wine and no visitors. You will go up to bed by 10:00. Also I need you to know that I will always forgive you and but if you go anywhere near that museum again you will not only get the paddling I have left out of this punishment but another the next night. Am I clear?"

"Are you kidding me? No wine and 10:00 bed. What am I five? I have a date with Sara Tuesday. What am I supposed to tell her? My daddy grounded me!" Neal was definitely shocked and forgot about the self preservation.

No sooner than the words left his mouth, he was being hauled up and that unwelcome thwack could be heard through the house, accompanied by his screaming and begging to stop as five more swats landed on his behind. "I am getting very tired of your arguing Neal. The next time I feel the need to land any swats, you will be over my knee, bared and you will feel my belt. I am telling you what to do, not the other way around. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I will call Sara and tell her that I have to work Tuesday. Can I please go to my room now before I say anything I might regret?"

Peter smirked once again. "I'm glad we are seeing eye to eye now. Go on and rest a bit before dinner. I expect you down when I call you. And don't forget you are on clean up duty."

Peter patted his head and sent him off with a tap on the rear end. Neal yelped and then made a mad dash for the stairs. His butt was on fire and he hadn't even experienced a paddling. He didn't know how he was going to handle that so he vowed to himself to never be on the receiving end of one. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the week with the Burkes, Neal was feeling good. He did a pretty decent job of keeping his butt safe from Peter's wrath. There was just that one time when he had that minor setback. He should have known better than to try and get anything over on a trained investigator? Peter had left the table to answer an important work related call. He sat with Elizabeth, obediently drinking his water with his dinner but being that Peter had left the room, one of his not so brilliant ideas popped into his head.

"Elizabeth is there any way that you could please let me have one little sip of your wine," Neal said it with his most brilliant and charming smile across his face.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think that is a great idea. Peter wouldn't like it."

Apparently, Neal was not above begging and had become very comfortable in this house. Pleeeeeeeease El, just one little sip. I can't drink any more water. I will do anything for you."

"Ok but hurry up and you owe me big time." Big mistake.

No sooner did Neal take the sip, which at the time he thought it was so worth it, the deep "Ahem" sound could be heard from the doorway. He did not even have time to blink when he felt himself being hauled over to the counter and bent over it. He saw Peter reach for the wooden cutting board that looked like a display piece and just as quick as he was over the counter, he felt the first whack of that awful instrument. "Holy shit! Are you crazy?"

"Continue to use that language and you will learn quickly how crazy I am." Peter landed five more whacks across Neal's behind all while Neal was screaming and trying to get out of his grasp. He could only imagine what it would be like when he gave him a full blown paddling. "Stay there," Peter ordered. "If you move your hands off that counter you're getting more."

As desperate as he was to rub his butt, Neal didn't dare move, didn't even chance moving his eyes that was until El was dragged into view, being hauled around to the opposite side of the counter. At that point Neal's eyes all but popped out of his head.

"Nooooo," El objected while trying unsuccessfully to pull free.

"Pe-" Neal was about to protest but the agent held up his hand and cut him short.

"For every word you say Neal, El gets one extra."

Neal shut up quick, accepting that he'd already caused enough trouble for one night and dropped his gaze to the floor so he didn't have to look into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Eyes up, Neal!" Peter commanded and waited for the younger man to comply before bringing down the paddle across the back of his wife's dress. It wasn't as hard as any of the whacks that Neal had received but still, El sucked in her breath and flinched as the heavy board landed another two times. Peter returned the board to the counter and asked, "What's the lesson here, Neal?"

The young con swallowed hard, no longer concerned about the sting emanating from his own rear end but mindful that he'd just been directly responsible for El's. Peter's question was a no brainer. "The lesson is that my actions have consequences for others, not just for myself...I'm sorry."

"El went to lift her hands off the counter to rub her rear but Peter shook his head so she continued with 'her lesson'. "Uh, I was not without fault here, I shouldn't have let you talk me into something I knew could get you into trouble. I'm sorry too sweetie."

"Alright then," Peter slapped the counter top lightly, "everyone knows what they shouldn't have done, so let's get back to the business of eating shall we?" The agent turned back to the table knowing the troublesome two would follow, which they did but not before giving their backsides a vigorous rub. Neal ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "I am so sorry for getting you in trouble, can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I got myself into trouble and it was not your fault. I am a grown woman and made a choice. Next time I will make a better choice." She hugged him and gave him a peck on his head.

Neal sat down with a slight wince and had two thoughts going through his mind. The first was that he will never allow himself to be on the receiving end of a "real paddling" and the other thought was how much he could get used to this "unconditional love." Neal paused, looking despondently at his seat, "Can we fin-"

"No, you may not finish your meal in front of the television Neal. I don't care what Renaissance super special is on. Sit down now, or I can give you a hand if need be."

"No thanks, I got it!" Neal threw himself down onto the seat; not wanting any of Peter's so called help.

El winced as she took a lot more care to complete the same action. She was after all more experienced in this department.

After a bit of squirming to find a comfortable spot, the young man picked up his glass of water and held it up towards El, "Great dinner, El, the chicken is delicious."

"Yeah," Peter lifted his beer to acknowledge the fine meal, "It really is good El."

El held up her own glass, the wine that had been at the center of the trouble. "Thank you, both of you." And when Peter looked back down, she tilted it towards Neal and smiled. Neal understood the message and was thankful, 'No hard feelings.'

He was looking forward to getting his freedom back but at the same time he was sad to be leaving. It was nice to have people to say goodnight and good morning to each day. He griped a bit at the bedtime and he didn't love drinking water with his dinner but other than that, he enjoyed the time he spent with his new family.

It was business as usual at work and no one was the wiser about the new arrangements that the partners had. Although, Neal was slightly more obedient with the clear consequences hanging over his head. One particular day, the whole team was in the conference room going over there latest case. They were referencing an old case to decide if it could be the same suspect.

"Neal, would you go down and get me the file on the old Marton Real Estate scam?" Everyone was waiting for his typical response about having people to do that so what came out of his mouth next was nothing short of a shock.

"Yes Sir," he said as he quickly left the conference room to do as he was asked.

Thank goodness he had left so quickly because Jones could not hold back any longer. "Who was he talking too?" With that, he and Diana had burst out laughing. They practically fell out of their chairs.

"I don't really see what's so funny. Don't you think I deserve some respect? Maybe you guys could take a page out of his book." Peter said as he looked to Diana and Jones and found that they were laughing even harder.

"Sorry Boss! You know we respect you and we know Neal respects you but "sir", what did you do to him?" Diana tried hard to stifle her amusement.

Peter thought to himself, "If you only knew!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later, Neal got a call from an old friend. He had spotted Neal at the museum those many weeks ago. "Listen Neal, I was wondering if you could come to the Frick on Saturday and create a bit of a distraction for me. I am not doing anything that can get you into trouble. Just making an exchange with the night janitor and I need the beautiful curator to be distracted. I can't think of anyone better than you to take her mind off him for a bit. She is always following him around. He is only hooking me up with some names of where I could purchase some great forgeries. He learns a lot working there."

Neal really didn't want to help since he knew Peter would kill him. Not only had he known he would be mad about the Frick but he was warned to stay away from this guy. Peter said he was trouble. "I don't know, I am really not supposed to go there and I wouldn't want to do anything that could land me back in prison."

"Well, if you don't think you are capable of doing it. I guess your skills get rusty working with those feds all the time. Maybe I should ask someone else."

That certainly sounded like a challenge and Neal was not one to back down from a challenge. I mean what could happen, he only had to talk to a lady and his friend was not doing anything illegal at the museum. What's the worst that could happen? Turns out, he should have contemplated that question a bit longer before he let the words slip from his mouth. "You know what, I'll do it. Just give me the time and day." This was not going to turn out well.

The following Saturday, Neal showed up at the Frick once again. He disguised himself slightly so the security wouldn't recognize him. He went in and began browsing the artwork. While browsing he looked in every direction to try and find the lovely curator. Once he spotted her he moved over to browse in her vicinity. He put on his charming face and began to ask her questions about Impressionism. He didn't want to seem dumb but he wanted to engross her in conversation long enough for his friend to meet the janitor. She really was nice and beautiful and Neal was almost feeling bad for deceiving her. Before he could really begin to feel bad for her he heard the tell tale call of "FBI, everyone stay put." Sadly for Neal, not only did he recognize the words, but the voice of "Dad", calling them out. As he made brief eye contact with Peter, he did his best Neal Caffrey disappearing act. He contemplated what to do at this point as he walked out of the museum and headed toward the subway.

As Peter approached his Brooklyn home late that evening, his mind was whirling and his anger began to deepen. He couldn't believe Neal had gone back there after the clear warning he gave him last time. He could have been arrested. As far as Peter knew he wasn't doing anything illegal but he was sure he was there to help his friend in some way. It was no coincidence that he was there at the same time as the heist was going down. It was such a sloppy job so he knew that Neal Caffrey could have no major involvement, but there was something he was missing. Even if it was a coincidence, he is not allowed there. He had to take care of this and quickly. As he entered the dark house, he had every intention of pulling Neal's tracking data and going after him, but he was surprised to see a sleeping figure balled up on the easy chair, and it wasn't Satchmo. Somehow his heart softened and he decided to wake him and send him up to bed. They would discuss it in the morning.

As the sun began to enter the bedroom, Neal slowly came out of sleep, happy to be in the Burke's house again. That is until he remembered why he was there. He wasn't even sure how he got in the bedroom. He had been waiting up for Peter so that he could apologize and hopefully give him his side of the story. He had done the wrong thing and was ready to own up to it. In the light of day, that idea seemed less appealing. None the less, he knew it was time to face the music. He noticed some sweats on the end of his bed and figured they had been left there for him to change into. He was in his boxers and tee shirt and his suit was not in the room. He needed his suit so he could go to work. This was making him nervous.

Peter and El were in the kitchen having coffee when they heard the footsteps approaching and they braced themselves for what was to come.

"Good morning Neal, did you sleep well?" Peter asked kindly.

"Yes I did thanks. Where are my clothes? I have to get ready for work." Neal said with confidence. His confidence was wavering a bit as he looked over at Elizabeth and saw that sympathetic look on her face.

"You won't be in any condition to go into work today. I already called Reese and told him you would be out for a few days and I wouldn't be in until much later." He watched Neal's face pale at this revelation. "After you have some breakfast, I expect you to go into the basement and find a corner to wait for me. Now what would you like to eat, and don't tell me you are not hungry."

"I will just get myself some cereal."

"I'll get it for you sweetie. Sit and try and relax. Would you like some coffee?"

His stomach was in knots and he didn't want to eat and drink anything but he knew he had no choice. He did not think he could handle any coffee though. He felt on the verge of vomiting. "No thank you Elizabeth, my stomach is slightly unsettled." He ate his cereal in silence and as he took the last bite he excused himself from the table and went to do as he was instructed.

He had been in a lot of tight spots in his life and done a lot of scary things but somehow he did not ever recall feeling this nervous. He was pretty sure he knew what to expect when Peter came down so he was unsure if he was happy that it seemed to be taking so long or if he wanted it over and done with. His mind was reeling with ways to talk Peter out of this but as each thought popped into his head, he realized that the arguments were not valid. Any way he looked at it he was wrong. I guess this corner thing really did make sense. Up to that point he was sure he really didn't do anything. He banged his head softly against the wall several times and tried very hard to stop himself from crying before Peter even came down. It seemed like hours, but was probably only about ten minutes, when he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Neal, come here please. I am ready to listen to your reasoning as to why you did something you knew you were not supposed to." As Neal slowly made his way over, he could see how pale and scared the younger man was.

"There is really nothing to say because, you know I was there and I should not have been. All I can add is that whatever went down there, I had nothing to do with. I was just supposed to distract someone so my friend could speak with someone else. There was not supposed to be any crime. I would not do anything illegal and risk giving up my life."

Peter arched his eyebrows and then a small smile came across his lips. "I figured that you were not directly part of the heist because you are not a sloppy criminal and this was a sloppy job. I am glad that you did not try to con me and you told the truth. Never the less, you were where you shouldn't be and you were helping someone I told you to stay away from. I knew that he had planned on stealing the piece and replacing it with a forgery. We didn't involve you because we knew that you had a personal relationship with him. You have to learn to trust me when I tell you something. I will not allow you to directly disobey me anymore. Your warnings are over. You are going to learn what it means to have consequences for your actions. After the paddling, you will go up to your room and remain there. You may come down for lunch. Tomorrow you will receive the second paddling because I promised you that I would give you the one I didn't last time. You should know that I don't say things I don't mean. Since I plan to make this a pretty severe punishment, there will be no additional consequences and tomorrow you can go home or spend a few days here. Whichever you choose. Please take your pants down and go stand behind the couch."

Neal thought he would throw up right where he stood. He had forgotten about the other paddling and he didn't know if he could do this. "I've changed my mind Peter. I don't think I can do this." He said in a shaky voice.

"Not an option. Get over here now because if I have to force you, it will be much worse."

He realized that he was not getting out of this and he could not really fight Peter so rather than make it worse, he walked over and dropped his pants. As Peter pushed him over the couch, he felt a rush of cold air as Peter lowered his boxers as well. "No, please!" He cried out as he tried to free himself from Peter's hold.

"This is what I promised and this is what you will get." With those words he let his had land on Neal's naked behind with a loud thwack. He continued reigning swats down on his behind and upper thighs while Neal cried and squirmed and tried desperately to get up. He had to restrain his hands because he was trying to cover his backside. After a few minutes he stopped and Neal was about to get up. "Get back down. Now I will start the paddling."

"What the hell! What was that? I can't take any more. Please."

He was all out sobbing and Peter felt bad but he knew he had to make this a lesson that Neal would not forget. "That was just the warm up. You are getting fifteen with the paddle and then we will be done for tonight."

Neal was shaking with sobs and he thought that he could not possibly feel any worse than he did but as the paddle landed on his already sore behind, he realized how wrong he was. As Peter landed five on each side of his behind, he thought he would break in half. Elizabeth must have thought Peter was killing him. He was using all the strength he could muster to break free of this torture. Unfortunately for Neal, Peter was much stronger. Once again he thought this was the worst experience of his life. It was about to get worse. The last five swats were strategically placed on his sit spots and he practically passed out from the pain. He went limp over the couch and begged once again for it to be over. At this point he was so distraught that he did not even realize that it was over. Peter was rubbing his back and telling him that everything was ok.

"It's ok Buddy, We are all done for now." He helped him to his feet and pulled up his boxers. Neal cried in pain. He pushed his pants completely off and pulled Neal into a hug. He continued to rub his back and let him cry it out. When he calmed down, he walked him upstairs and helped him into bed. "After tomorrow, all would be forgiven and you will start again with a clean slate. I will call you when it is time for lunch."

"Peter, you can't seriously be planning on doing that to me again tomorrow. I won't be able to walk. Please, I promise, I learned my lesson." Fresh tears were rolling down his face.

Peter sat down on the bed and ran his hands through Neal's hair. "I promise, you will be no worse for the wear in a few days. If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be a punishment. I hope when you think of disobeying me again, you will remember this."

"I don't think I will ever forget. Can I skip lunch please?"

"No you may not. You have some time to rest but when I call I expect you down and SITTING for lunch." With that, Peter left the room.

Neal was surprised how tired he was since he had only woken up about two hours ago. When he heard the call from Peter that lunch would be ready in ten minutes, he turned over and was quickly reminded of where he was and why he was there. He jumped up and went to freshen up in the bathroom. As he made his way down the stairs he thought he should be more embarrassed than he felt. He walked into the kitchen and offered Elizabeth his help.

"No thanks, Sweetie. We are just having sandwiches. Peter is taking his to go and it will just be the two of us."

"How are you feeling, Neal?" Peter said from the doorway.

"I am feeling like a truck ran over my ass! I promise that I learned my lesson. Can't I write 'I will obey Peter all the time' 1000 times or something and forget the other thing? Please!" Neal said adding in his most charming smile.

"As much as I like the writing lines thing, as I said I don't say things I don't mean. I will store that for future use though. That is a good one for work, while you wait until we get home to the real punishment." Peter said with a chuckle.

Neal hoped he was kidding but his face paled none the less and he thought once again how he should think before he speaks.

"Even though I am leaving, you don't get to eat in the living room. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, I won't try and get anything over on you again and I certainly would never put Elizabeth in a situation like that."

"I'm glad you are a fast learner. See you guys tonight." He walked over and pecked his wife on the cheek and was off to the office.

Elizabeth felt really bad for Neal. She had been in this situation many times herself and knew how uncomfortable it would be to sit through lunch. "Come on, let's eat. I already made your sandwich and poured you a glass of wine."

"Thanks. I didn't think it would hurt this much. Do you get used to it?"

"No way. The first time he used that wicked paddle on me I thought I would die. The pain goes so deep that you feel it for a few days. Not like now but you will definitely be aware of it. Hopefully tomorrow he will not use it again. Be really nice and cooperative. Don't go too far though because he will know you are trying to con him. He doesn't like to be conned. One time, I wore really sexy clothes and I thought I had gotten over on him. We kissed and hugged and I thought he was taking me to the bedroom for some fun, but I was never more wrong in my life. Not only did he spank me with his hand like he usually does for small offences, but he pulled off his belt and gave me ten for trying to seduce him out of a punishment. If you think the paddle is bad, you should feel the belt."

"No thanks, I'll pass. So no real conning but be nice and good. So be myself!" Neal said with his usual charm. They both giggled but that ended quickly as Neal plopped himself into the chair with more force that he should have. "OWWWW" He jumped up as quick as he sat.

"Poor baby, if I didn't know how Peter felt about me going against his punishment, I would tell you to stand and eat. Just go slow to sit and fast to eat. Then you can help me. You can make the beds and cook dinner. No sitting for that. Plus you know how much I love your cooking."

The rest of the day went quickly and by the time Peter got home for dinner, Neal was able to sit with a bit less discomfort. They all enjoyed the meal Neal prepared while they discussed the current case they were working on.

"By the way, I brought you home the files for this. Could you please look them over for me tomorrow?"

"Can I look them over in bed, on my stomach?"

"I told you that after the morning, your punishment will be over and we start with a clean slate. You can do whatever you want. I think you will be more comfortable staying here since walking or sitting in a car or train will be uncomfortable, but it is your choice."

"Thanks Peter." He got up to start cleaning up. Peter stopped him.

"You cooked, I'll clean. Go watch TV or read. Maybe we could play a little X-box when I'm done. What do you think?"

Neal was like a kid at Christmas. He was so excited that even though he had done something terrible, they still loved him. He could really get used to this.

The next morning the excitement was replaced with dread. He was still feeling the pain from yesterdays paddling and didn't think he could take another. Maybe if he stayed in bed long enough, Peter would go to work and forget all about it. That wishful thinking only lasted about two seconds because there was a quiet knock on his door and Peter didn't wait for him to say "come in".

"Sorry to bother you but it's getting late and I need to get going soon. Come on down for breakfast so we can have our discussion before I leave."

"It can wait, Peter. I'll stick around. Work is more important. I could even come in with you."

Peter smiled, "Work is not more important and I already let Hughes know you would not be in. You can review the files from here. Now let's get going. You have five minutes to be downstairs. What would you like? El has pancakes."

Sighing, Neal answered, "Pancakes would be great and can I ask you a question?" Peter nodded kind of knowing what the question might be. "Are you going to use the paddle again?" He said in a small voice.

"I don't know if you will like my answer so I am going to just go down. We will talk after breakfast."

He was once again on the verge of tears. He hurried into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. He made it down with a minute to spare. "Good morning Elizabeth. Looks like you outdid yourself once again. These pancakes smell delicious." She had that sad look on her face again and he knew she had made pancakes with chocolate chips because they were his favorite. She drizzled them with syrup and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Eat up! I hope you will be hanging out here again today. I had a nice time yesterday."

She is so sweet. "Of course, where would I go?" Once again he ate a meal while filled with dread.

As they were finishing up breakfast, Peter told him, "You know the drill."

Once again he waited in the dreaded corner but it wasn't long before he heard the footsteps and the command. "There won't be any discussing today, just get over to the couch and pants down."

Now knowing that there was no point in arguing, he did as he was told. It wasn't until he heard the unbuckling of Peter's belt and the swishing of it coming out of its loops that he just about lost it. He jumped up and did his best to run. He didn't get very far since his pants were around his ankles, so he wound up on the floor. However when Peter caught up to him he could feel Neal trembling and could hear his rapid breathing so he sat down on the floor and held onto him until he got his breathing back under control. Neal felt like a five year old boy, instead of a grown man. Somehow though, the gesture made him realize that Peter would never really hurt him. His breathing leveled out and the trembling stopped. Peter helped him up and back over to the couch. Once again he felt the cool air as his boxers were lowered and he braced himself for what was to come.

It didn't take long for the fire to be reignited in his behind. He could not control the immediate sobs that escaped his mouth from the very first lick. He did not bother to try and get away though. He knew it was a waste of energy. As each lick landed he cried harder and louder. Peter was certainly making sure he remembered this for a long time. When it ended, once again Peter helped him up, but this time he pulled him into a full hug and held on for what seemed like eternity. Neal was so distraught but he felt comfort that he never felt before and he didn't want to let go. It was almost like he was crying away all the guilt and unhappiness from everything he had done his whole life. Peter rubbed small circles on his back and assured him over and over that it was ok and all was forgiven. Once again Neal had a new feeling. Peace. It seemed that this was happening a lot lately.


	6. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everything was back to normal for Peter and Neal. It was as if this was the way they were meant to be. Neal thrived on the positive attention that he got from both Peter and Elizabeth and he did well with the correction he received. After the severe punishments he received, he only really needed a swat here and there or a threat of something more. He was no fool. Peter and El were also happy with the arrangement. They loved the addition to their family. There was always a small void in their life and they knew that Neal could fill it for them. They never wanted children because of the lifestyle that they had. They didn't think they could give one hundred percent of themselves to a child, but they had plenty of love and were happy that Neal wanted to accept it.

It was several months later that Peter sat in his armchair with a beer in his hand and looked upon two corners of the room; both holding miscreants with their red behinds on display. Just the fact that it was El who conned Neal into helping her with her shenanigans scared the hell out of Peter. Now they were double teaming against him. Elizabeth certainly knew what she had done wrong but Neal on the other hand was still up in the air. Peter was concerned that Neal just said what Peter wanted to hear, to stop the paddling. So with a sigh, he decided to once again pose the question to his young charge. "Neal, can you please tell me what the lesson is?"

"Peter, the moral to this story, it's loud and clear - Knock before you break into your best friend's house!"

**The End**

1


End file.
